


the truth runs wild (like a tear down a cheek)

by spaceve



Series: Random One Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CLENA, F/F, Femslash, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, more people need to get on this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: all my time is wasted feeling like my heart's mistaken





	the truth runs wild (like a tear down a cheek)

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, and opening and closing lines taken from Heaven by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Supergirl, or any of the characters, places, etc. mentioned in the story.

_Without losing a piece of me_  
How do I get to heaven?  
Without changing a part of me  
How do I get to heaven?  
All my time is wasted  
Feeling like my heart's mistaken 

Lena Luthor never expected to fall in love again. Especially not with a woman. Especially not when this woman was none other than Clara Oswald. She knew that Clara was bisexual, which, dare she admit it, gave her the tiniest glimmer of hope. But, hope or not, Lena knew deep down that Clara would never truly love her back. Clara loved her as a friend, of course. And it took all of Lena's strength to pretend she didn't hurt every time an _I love you_ left Clara's lips. 

She'd known of Clara's love for the Doctor, of course. She'd also known that the Doctor was someone amazing that took Clara to entirely different worlds. I mean, of course Clara was in love with him. However, Lena couldn't help but hate the alien. He hurt Clara. Clara, the one person Lena truly cared for. He hurt her. 

He let her get hurt, too. He exposed her to all sorts of dangers. Lena knew it would be hypocritical of her to say this, but she just wanted for Clara to stay out of the action. What if she wasn't just injured next time? What if she died? There had been so many near death experiences for Clara. Lena ached to pull her close and run her fingers through Clara's soft brown locks. Clara didn't deserve to hurt. Clara didn't deserve the Doctor. 

It didn't help Lena's point of view when she got the call. It might've been the most important call of her life, though she didn't know it at the time. 

"Lena Luthor," she answered.

"Lena, thank God. Are you in your office?" It was the Doctor.

"Yes...Why?"

"Good. I'll be there in a moment," he said before Lena heard the line go dead.

Just as promised, the TARDIS materialized in her office seconds later. The Doctor stepped out, holding Clara in his arms. Lena, noting his grim expression, ushered him to set her down on the sofa. 

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's alive, if that's what you're asking," the Doctor stated. Lena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "She suffered a serious blow to the chest. It was my fault. I should've gotten her out of there sooner. I'm sorry. She's asleep, but she should be awake soon. I'll leave her in your care. You always seem to know what's best for her." He smiled at Lena, who stared back in disbelief. "Tell her I'm sorry," he said before getting into the TARDIS. Lena didn't even notice it dematerialize, for she was so encompassed in her own thoughts.

_What is she doesn't wake up? What will I do then? She'll never know I love her. I have to tell her._

_This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening i love you don't leave me_

Lena fell asleep to these words in her head. 

She was awoken by Clara suddenly sitting up. Lena rubbed at her neck, sore from how she was laying on the sofa. 

"Lena? What's going on?"

"Clara," Lena exclaimed in return, hugging Clara like her life depended on it. "The Doctor came and told me what happened and said you were going to wake up but I started to think you weren't and I was so worried, and—"

"Lena. Hey, Lena, look at me." She titled Lena's chin up to where there eyes met. "I'm okay. Everything's going to be fine. You can stop worrying now."

Lena slowly nodded, "I guess so."

Clara smiled, "That bastard. He left me here, didn't he? All along, he knew..." Lena looked at her quizzicality. "Well, I guess everything's not fine." Before Lena looked too panicked, Clara stopped her with a glare. "Let me finish. Lena Luthor, you are my best friend. You are my only friend. Well, my only human friend." Lena chuckled. "I've known you for what feels like forever, when in reality, it's only been a few months. And, in those few months, I've found something that I never thought I'd ever find. Love. I found love when I found you. And strength. You are my strength. And I've found my home. Wherever we are, when I'm with you, I know I'm home. You are my home, Lena Luthor. I love you. And, I know we say that all the time, but if you couldn't tell already, I mean that I love you in a romantic way." They both chuckled at that. "I've waited so long to tell you this, and I don't know why. I guess I was scared. I mean, I'm scared shitless right now, so... Anyway, I just want you to know that I love you, Lena Luthor, and nothing could ever change that. Not even your wench of a mother." This caused Lena to pout at Clara. "Oh, shut up, you know you hate her." Lena shrugged, laughing. "Well, that's all I have to say, then. You can...go now...if you want to."

"I think I will," Lena nodded. "I love you in a romantic way, too, Clara Oswald. I think I always have. It might not've been love at first sight, but there definitely was something there. I love you. And I'm proud to say that I'm not scared to admit that anymore." Lena smiled wider than Clara had ever seen, before leaning down to kiss Clara. 

Lena thought Clara tasted like honey, but she could also could taste the blood from where she'd been biting her lip during her spiel. Clara thought Lena tasted like happiness. This was, moreover, the happiest Clara had ever been. Damn, she could really do this all day.

_So if I'm losing a piece of me  
Maybe I don't want heaven _


End file.
